


How Lucky He Was

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [63]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He kept his face neutral, but inside he was fighting to keep his jealousy in check.





	How Lucky He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a pairing prompt by Delphine (Edith Crawley/Alfred Nugent)

Alfred held out the serving platter for Sir Anthony. He kept his face neutral, but inside he was fighting to keep his jealousy in check. The object of his feelings sat next to Sir Anthony, her head affectionately inclined towards him as he helped himself to the beetroot-cured salmon and horseradish mayonnaise. Alfred knew that someone like Lady Edith Crawley was unlikely to look twice at someone like him, though what she saw in a wounded man at least her father’s age, he didn’t know, but she seemed happy. 

He hoped that Sir Anthony knew how lucky he was.


End file.
